This invention relates generally to a poster display and to a kit therefor, useful for retail or point-of-sale advertising such as in grocery, drug or discount stores.
Conventionally, such advertising displays consist merely of posters which the merchant displays by whatever means he finds most convenient, such as taping the same to walls, shelves, etc. Obviously, if secured to a shelf, the display may block valuable shelf display space. Another conventional display employs a one-piece stand of metal which has a base, support pole and frame at the top thereof. The frame is slotted for accepting display posters.
Accordingly, merchants advertising select products must tape display posters on walls or shelves, when possible, or alternatively, transport the products to an area where a metal stand may be employed. In some instances, it is neither possible nor desirable to attach advertising materials to walls or shelves by adhesives or the like nor to transfer goods to a location where a stand can be used.
Also, some consumer goods manufacturers supply wire, metal or corrugated feet with a display that takes up valuable floor space. It is therefore important to have a display which utilizes essentially no floor space.